


...and they were roommates

by Sacredillusionist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, If stupidity was a warning I’d tag it, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacredillusionist/pseuds/Sacredillusionist
Summary: Alexander worries he’s being homophobic to gay roommate, instead realizes he’s fallen in love with him.





	...and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the meme I’ll link in the bottom. We’ve all seen it. The one where the guy thinks he’s being homophobic turns out he’s just jealous. 
> 
> I wrote this because I’m here to embarrass Alexander at any point I possibly can.

Eliza can’t help but blink away her dumbfounded expression as Alexander Hamilton stands at her door, brown eyes full of panic, babbling on- she’s barely even registered half his nonsense. Until it all finally clicks that it’s about John. “So just start at the beginning Alex, what makes you think you’re being homophobic.” Eliza asks him, her hair is pulled up in a ponytail, Brown eyes narrowed- her brow wrinkled in puzzlement. It’s not everyday Alexander Hamilton stands at your door blurting out the question ‘ _how do stop being homophobic?’_

“Lately with John things have been tense.” He starts as she moves to the side and welcomes him in. Despite their fall out from Maria, the two chose to stay close- she still loves him even if she doesn’t _love_ him. They shuffle into the kitchen as Alex collapses miserably at the table and Eliza moves to fill the coffee pot up for him. Her sister Angie peeking out of her room. Wild black curls bouncing curiously. She must have heard Hamilton’s voice.

They make brief eye contact before Eliza nods her in, welcoming her. Perhaps her sisters blunt personality can solve this. “So you’re hiding over here?” Eliza asks as Angie sits next to him. Eliza-the ever caring sister- moves to put a kettle of tea on for her sister. She knows the two of them like she knows her own mind, so she know Angelica will want some later.

“No, but we got into a fight and he left for the night and didn’t come back. I didn’t want to be alone. I don’t want to fight with him anymore but every time I see him with that guy I feel disgusted.” There is some venom in the words ‘that guy’ as he tries to explain lamely. His hands in his laps fingers twisted together wringing them nervously. “I’ve never been homophobic before. This has never bothered me with Laf, and we’ve been through some tough times together as friends. So why does it bother me with John?” Eliza pauses to lean on the counter, Angelica’s brow furrowing to match her own. What could he possibly even mean? He and John have always gotten along, they’ve been inseparable since they moved in together, Eliza and John have always been close and John has never once mentioned that Alexander made him feel uncomfortable with homophobic comments.

“Well let’s start from the top.” Angie jumps up, curls bouncing again as she darts into the kitchen for the note pad. Ripping the grocery list off the top and hurried back to slide down into the chair again, pen in hand ready to write. “When was the first time you started to feel disgusted with John?”

 

_Alexander just wanted to go home and sleep. Which was rare for a hypercaffeinated insomniac like himself. However, now that his dissertation was completed his work load for school has lightened significantly and Hamilton could breathe. Sliding his key into the door his mind races with pleasant thoughts. Was it Johns turn to cook? Despite being from South Carolina the boy couldn’t cook anything, Perhaps he could convince them they needed to go out for celebratory drinks later. It was better than tasting bland chicken or pizza again._

_Yet as he stepped in he didn’t know how to keep his heart from stopping at the sight before him. “Hey John guess wh-“ John was sitting on the couch, leaned over, practically in the lap of an ever taller guy with wildly curly poofy hair. They were making out. His stomach seemed to twist with nausea his chest tight as both men broke away John’s face bright pink with embarrassment while the other guy just seemed perpetually unbothered and smug._

_What a jackass. “Sorry! I didn’t know you’d be home so early.” Laurens jumps up, trying to twist his curls into calming down. Like fingers hadn’t just been threaded into those long locks haphazardly and passionately._

_The thought made his stomach twist again, why was this affecting him? It didn’t matter who he slept with? Right? This wasn’t the first time he knew John brought men over, but it was definitely the first time he saw it and the first time he felt so disgusted._

_“It’s okay. I’ll just be in my room.” Is all Alexander can stammer out, there’s too many things in his mind and he’s scared that disgust will slip out. That fear lingers within him, even when he slams the door shut and leans against it trying to still his wildly beating heart._

“So let me get this straight, you walked in on John making out with some dude and it made you upset?” Eliza prompted him as Angie seemed to jot the note down for them. Lamely Alexander nodded once, his eyes downcast his expression torn. Eliza’s eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness, she couldn’t see Alexander Hamilton as someone who was homophobic, so there had to be more right? In fact, she knew this story. John had mentioned this to her, when Alexander seemed upset the day he came home and saw him and Thomas. It had unsettled both of them and John ended up sending his paramour home.

“And this never happened before?” Angie pointedly looks up, staring hard at him.

“Not even a little! Even before when we used to playfully joke and he would pretend to flirt with me. It never bothered me.”

“Wait. Wait. Hold up. Pause. Rewind.” Peggy snapped from behind them, all three of them looked up from their heavy discussion as the youngest sister stood in the kitchen by an open cupboard, obviously digging for snacks. When had she appeared? Eliza shot up then, remembering the drinks as she bustled past her sister, reaching for cups to make coffee for Alexander and tea for Angie and herself.

“Alexander’s just telling us how he’s become homophobic and wants to stop.” Angelica’s mocking him a little, they can all hear it.

“You don’t just become homophobic.” Peggy retorts, popping open a small bag of chips and pushing her short legs up on to the counter before plopping down and sitting on it.

“Precisely.” Angie points the pen at her sister before flipping it over to chew on the end. “So what is the changing factor. The inconsistent variable.” She adds giving Eliza a thankful grin as she sets the drinks in front of them.

“So John has flirted before?” This is news to her, John usually told her everything… unless.

“Not seriously. Small comments like ‘ _if only you were gay_ ’ comments or the occasional overly sentiment pet name.” He pauses for a second thinking. “We used to joke that we were like an old married couple with how well we cleaned and took turns cooking dinner.”

Only the expression on Alexander’s face wasn’t disgust- no, this was fondness. Meeting Angie’s eyes across the table they both seemed to come to the same conclusion immediately.

Was… was Alexander jealous?

“So what happened after that?” Angie asked as Alexander seemed to snap back into reality, his expression returning to its natural stressed state.

“Earlier today he was over, and I was trying not to let it show that his presence was bothering me, but I guess I was kind of rude and when he left me and John got into a fight.” He explained glumly.

 

_“Alexander stop pouting in your room and help me with dinner!” John’s voice muffled through the closed door seemed to have broken through his thoughts, jarring him into action and he opened the door to his bedroom and stepped out into the living room._

_Thomas was there again, leaning on the island, knees pressed up against the baseboard. He felt anger bubble into his chest. Why was he still here? Why did he care so much? He felt his blood boil, his stomach turning with nausea, his heart tight in his chest. He hated this feeling so fucking much. The feeling of absolute loathing. Alexander hated him, he hated their relationship, he hated feeling like...like he hated John._

_“What’s for dinner?” He blatantly ignored the other man in the room, passing by him without so much of a glance as he stepped into their small kitchen. Johns curly hair had been wrapped up into a poorly made bun at the nape of his neck, strands springing back into place around his face._

_The urge to push them away overwhelmed him instantly as John reached over to him shoving a bowl into his hands before he had the chance to act on any thoughts. It brought him back to his senses. “Thank god you’re giving these to me, or else they’d taste like water and potatoes.” Their fingers brushing just an instant as Alex recoiled, the bowl slipping between his hands and clattering to the floor._

_Both of them stared at each other surprised. Alex had no excuse for why he recoiled so badly. The distress on John’s face was blatant, Alexander opening his mouth to say something- anything. Yet the chuckle behind him set his temper off before he can make any amends. His nostrils flaring in annoyance and embarrassment as his head snapped around to look at him._

_“Something funny?” He gritted out. He wanted to get this asshole out. He hated him, he hated that John liked him. Why did John have to be gay? It just made everything harder._

_The thought made his stomach twist- no, he couldn’t think like that. This wasn’t John’s fault, he couldn’t help being gay. It wasn’t a choice, Alexander knew that. So why did it make him so goddamn angry? “What pipsqueak, got something to say?” He countered lazily, leaning his chin into his hand with an amused smirk._

_“Listen here-“ he started, but John seemed to bang the bowl on the floor, distracting both of them. He was on his knees, trying to clean up Alexander’s mess of potatoes . His mind seemed to blank with concern and he leaned down to help him clean it up._

_“Sorry John.” He added under his breath, John didn’t even look at him as he wiped up the spilled food._

_“It’s fine, we can just open up one of the old cans of vegetables.” His voice was shaky, something was bothering him- both of them._

_“John, let me help cook. Keep the messes out of the kitchen.” Alex’s head shot up, brown eyes narrowed in a fierce glare at the words._

_“Sure, Thomas.” He agreed readily. Pushing himself up off the floor. Alex felt betrayal rise in his chest. Standing up he stepped out of the kitchen, if he thought John was tall- this guy was even taller. Alexander watched as he stepped past him, taking the mess of a bowl from Johns hand and placing it on the counter so he can push all the stray hairs from his face. Watching them made Alexander feel small, the disgusted feeling returned into him- he needed to leave this situation. He didn’t want to say something cruel and make John hate him, but he couldn’t be around them. He didn’t want to see him together, the way it made him feel was horrible._

_”Well you don’t need me then.” He excused himself, his words holding more bite than he intended? Or did they? Why was he suddenly so disgusted with displays of affection? Why was he suddenly so... so homophobic? A noise of annoyance escaped him as he pushed out of the room, heading back for his room and slamming to door shut before he could let anything hateful slip out._

_Leaning on the desk, Alexander rubbed his eyes, tugging mercilessly on his hair. What was he doing? Why couldn’t he be happy John was dating someone? Especially when John had never acted this way towards any of his girlfriends. He was disgusting. No better than the men who screamed obscenities and how the gays would burn in Hell. Was that his future? He didn’t want it to be. He liked John, he liked John so much. Funny, kind, artistic, and smart. John was an amazing person and amazing friend to him- why did it matter that he liked guys? Why did it bother Alex so much when it never seemed to before? Letting out a frustrated grunt he collapsed on his bed._

_He just wanted things to go back to normal. Back to before he had seen John and Thomas making out. When they weren’t flaunting their relationship in front of his face._

_Minutes passed by, maybe more before a knock on the door startled him up. John opened the door up and stepped inside, his arms were crossed over his chest, his cheeks pink from both embarrassment and rage. His expression faltered however when he saw the state of Alexander’s room, coffee cups piled on the desk next to his computer, his bedside, his bookshelves. Clothes littered the floor. Papers pinned to the cork board above his desk._

_“What was that?” John snapped at him once he shook off the surprise and disgust at the state of his room._

_“What’s the point in knocking if you just barge in immediately afterwards.” Alex veered around the subject._

_“Don’t you dare deflect. Since you caught us a few weeks ago you’ve been nothing but rude to Thomas and today you acted like I spit into your food when we were in the kitchen.” He snapped, John knew him too well._

_“What do you see in him? He’s clearly an asshole!” Alex snapped back, jumping to his feet as both of them puffed up in anger._

_“What does it matter? I don’t judge you and whatever girls you bring into the house.” He fired back. “You don’t remember the entire Maria scandal. I never judged you for that. Why are you judging me?” Alex flinched. To throw Maria in his face, he must be really mad._

_“I just don’t understand why you have to flirt with him so much in front of my face!” Alex felt his temper slipping up, he had never been one to keep his opinion to himself, yet this time he wanted to for John’s sake, for the sake of their friendship, but he couldn’t._

_“I’ve caught you doing so much worse! Admit it, it’s just because it’s me and Thomas- is it because he’s a guy?!” John waved his hands in anger, his green eyes growing more and more glassy with each word._

_“No! It’s not like that! I don’t care what you do with guys.” He lied. John looked hurt for just an instant, his expression... it made it hard for Alexander to breathe._

_“Then what’s going on?!” He’s staring at him with something akin to hopeful and angry mixed together in the most juxtaposed way._

_“I don’t know!” He felt his frustration ripple as he let the words fall out. “I don’t want to come home and see you making out with guys! I know it’s-“ he cant finish the sentence the job way he wants to. That every time it happens he feels like he’s going to puke and it makes him want to die. “I just can’t deal with this.” He snapped. John recoiled from the words, his anger completely fell, his freckled cheeks paled in horror._

_“I’ve encountered this from everyone else in the world- even from my own father… I don’t want this from you, anyone but you Alex.” His words sound like they’re breaking and it almost feels as if his heart is breaking too._

_“I know, I’m sorry.” He wanted to beg him not to cry, but Alex can’t seem to figure out the words to say. “It’s not like I care what you do, I’m not trying to judge you or control your lifestyle.You’re allowed to sleep with whoever you want.”_

_Somehow everything he says just makes the situation worse. The way John looks at him- it makes him want to cry. “So you don’t care if I sleep with him then? As_ _long as it’s not here?” This felt like a double edged question, what was he supposed to say to that? Alex felt his temper deflating into shame._

_“No, I don’t care.” He added his voice low as he looked at his hands. Yet that seemed to set John off more, his cheeks flushed with anger once again._

_“Fine then.” He could hear the crack in his voice as he turned and stomped out of the room, Alex following after him in protest._

_“It’s not like you’ve done anything wrong! It’s me, I am the worst. I’m just having a weird couple of days okay, maybe that’s all it is. It’s just stress, that has to be it.” Alex isn’t sure who he’s trying to convince, John or himself._

_“I’m going to Lafs- don’t wait up.” He stomped towards the door barely having time to register the fact John was leaving before it was too late._

 

Peggy’s laughter seemed to cut his recounting of the tale short. He had heard her snickering throughout and both Eliza and Angelica exchanged worried glances, but they still let him finish- up until at least Peggy’s bottom of her belly laughter.

“Oh my god Alex you walnut.” She tried to speak between fits of laughter, trying to gasp for air to calm herself only for more laughter to bubble up again. “You’re not homophobic, you’re jealous.” She managed to get out the words. Desperately he looked to Eliza and Angelica who were nodding sympathetically.

“Why would I be jealous? Because he’s got a more active sex life than I do? It’s never really been that big of a deal-“ his response seemed to designate more laughter as Eliza reached out to grip his hand.

“What she means is, Alex honey, maybe you’re not as straight as you believe.” She tries the more gentler approach.

“You’re jealous of Thomas.” Angelica clarifies.

“I’m- no? I’ve never been- or maybe it’s just…” his mind scrambles as he tries to think of an excuse.

“Honestly it sounds like John wanted you to be jealous.” Eliza added, Alex looked puzzled for a second.

“Well think about it. He got more upset when you didn’t care if he slept around. He even dragged out the Maria drama.” Angelica added, she pointed at her notes as if to prove a point.

“Why? That wouldn’t make any sense.” Alex countered, all three sisters looked between each other. John couldn’t like him. That would change everything.

“Alex do you think it’s possible you like John?” Eliza asked him, he knew Eliza and she knew him.

“I think... I need to think about it.” He responded, shock still coursing through his system.

  
-.-.-.-.

Obviously the only solution John really knew that would help his bad mood would be to get absolutely shitfaced with Lafayette and As expected, the minute he stood at his door his sour expression obvious, the Frenchman ushered him in- uncorking a bottle of wine and let him vent. John was greatful, after his fight with Alexander, the last thing he wanted to do was to be sober.

“ _alors, mon ami_ this is what you get for having feelings for, uh...  _mecs hétéros_ ” Lafayette’s English always seem to be tossed out the window with alcohol, but it made no difference to John, his father had always pushed for his children to be fluent in multiple languages. Spanish from his mother, and John had chosen French electively.

“Straight.” He corrected him as Laf nodded empathetically passing him another drink. Granted he couldn’t speak French but he could understand it, even if it was just conversational- Laf helped keep him on his toes.

“He thinks I’m disgusting Laf, I don’t even care if he’s not gay. I want things to be like they were before when we had movie marathons or when we worked on our papers together.” He ranted, pushing his feet on to Lafayette’s sofa so he could sit on his knees.

“Alex has never thought of you as disgusting.” He countered. “You’ve been best friends- _les meilleurs amis ne pensent pas que la sexualité de leurs amis est dégoûtante._ ” John didn’t have anything to say so instead he just slammed back more of his glass of wine.

This was all Thomas’ fault. There wasn’t even anything going on between them. Half of the time he came over they just bitched about their crushes on guys that would never like them. It was his idea to kiss John, and sure John had gone along with it, why wouldn’t he? If it helped him get over Alex.

But when he walked in on them- John wasn’t sure what to do. Alexander never seemed to mention anything the times John brought someone home, but when he seemed to shocked and upset John foolishly had gotten his hopes up, he thought maybe it was from jealousy.

No, it was disgust. He let himself get his hopes up that Alexander would be different. “ _boude trop longtemps et ta tête va exploser, mon ami.”_

John just shot Lafayette a dirty look and held out his hand for the bottle of wine.

“That’s what is hoping for.” He didn’t bother pouring it into a glass, instead choosing to drink straight from the bottle.

 

John woke up with a headache and a phone ringing loudly and aggravatingly. Lafayette lay next to him, an arm draped loosely around him. They were both fully clothed and even if they weren’t, John knew nothing happened between them, being friends with Lafayette meant he was subjected to cuddling in their sleep.

At first any time John would shy away, Laf just laughed at him, telling him Americans were so weird with physical affection. Of course he also knew he meant no harm. Rolling over he picked up his phone, Eliza’s name in white letters making his eyes feel like they were bleeding.

“John Laurens, what the hell.” There was no hello, how are you- god his head hurt.

“What?”

“Alexander came over last night.” Oh. So this is what that was about.

“And?” His voice tightened, his heart slamming against his chest.

“He’s so concerned about your guys friendship- and well, I really think you should talk to him about what’s going on.” She added.

“What is there to talk about Eliza?” He didnt mean to sound so bitter, especially with Eliza- anyone but Eliza.

“Well for one we could talk about your crush on a straight guy being Alexander- my ex.” Her voice was calm, nothing about it was accusatory. Which somehow made him feel even worse.

“How- how did you know?” Did Alex tell her? Did Alex know? Was that what changed everything?

“You think I can’t tell when my best friend is fawning over a boy?” She prompted him. “It doesn’t bother me.” She promised, practically reading his mind and worries.

“I’m trying to get over it.” He adds, but more importantly- “Does Alex know?”

“No, and even if he did. That’s not my place to say, but whatever happened was blown way out of proportion.” She added. John sat quiet for a long time, he wasn’t sure what he could say to that. He didn’t want to lose Alexander, but he didn’t want to face more rejection either.

“I’ll think about it.” Was all he could manage, the alcohol twisting his stomach- or maybe it was nerves. Letting the call end he sat up, Lafayette leaning up to rest his head on Johns lap, his wildly fluffy hair practically eclipsing his arms and phone in his hand.

“Go home John, talk to your friend.” Even if he knew both Laf and Eliza were right John still took his sweet time leaving. His head was ready to explode as he sat on the subway, hair too messy to even try and pull back so he hid it in a hoodie.

By the time he was back in his dorm Alexander’s coat was throw haphazardly across the kitchen counter, setting John’s nerves on edge. Moving to pick up after Alexander and take off his own jacket he tried to hang them up by the door.

As if on queue Alex’s head poked out from his room. “John?” He prompted him. “What happened to you? You look like shit.” He stepped towards him, concern dancing in those thoughtful brown eyes.

No- he was not doing this today. He wasn’t doing this at all. “I drank too much.” He waves it off, brushing past him. “The French have no self control when it comes to wine.” He pointed out, Alexander just chuckled amused.

“That or Laf just has a higher constitution.” He retorted, their banter switching easily as John opened the fridge trying to find something that might quell his raging hangover. No he wasn’t going to let Alexander’s charm subside his anger- not this time. He refused. “I’m sure Laf feels wonderful and is spending two hours in the mirror perfecting his hair.” He added. In all the times that the four friends had drank together, unsurprisingly John and Lafayette were the two that could handle their liquors. That didn’t mean he could top Lafayette though. “Here, I’ll cook something. Knowing you, you’ll just make toast and that weird oatmeal you call food.” Alexander pushed him out of the kitchen, John looking positively scandalized. His anger dissipating easily. How could he stay mad when he was so sweet and kind and- no. He was not doing this. Pushing towards his room he tried to resist that natural Alexander allure. 

“They’re called grits and you know that!” He yelled from the his bedroom.

“They’re disgusting, you damn southerner.” He reminded him making John laugh. It was so easy to fall back into his feelings, Alexander made it so easy. Hopefully the shower would set his mind straight. 

Feeling much more refreshed after a shower, he found Alex still cooking in the kitchen, pausing for a minute just to admire him. Sure Alexander would never feel the same way, but he could still keep him in his life, even if it was just as friends- so why would be bring up everything like Eliza told him too? Why risk it?

“Here’s your weird corn oatmeal shit.” Alexander sat a bowl down in front of him, a plate of bacon next to it. He’d added cheese- remembering how John liked to eat it.

“Grits.” He corrected him out of habit, smiling happily at the food, excited to finally eat something.

“Listen,” Alex starts, John quickly begins eating, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in his gut. “I want to talk about something.” Alexander mentioned as John ate, he paused for a second, so he _was_ buttering him up. Cushioning the blow of bad news with food.

“I spent my night with Eliza, Peggy, and Angelica.” He started. John nodded once, feigning innocent. “Peggy laughed for like twenty minutes at me because she realized I was jealous before I did.” John’s brow furrowed, jealous? Was that all?

“Of?” He asked slowly, relaxing just a little. At least until Alex began to get nervous again. “Of me? What?” He tried not to project his wants onto Alex, what could he possibly be jealous of? Him having someone to make out with? If you could even call it that. “Alexander, you could literally get any girl you want- why be jealous?” He laughed it off, keeping the tension out of his expression with a lazy smile. However Alex just seemed more discouraged.

“That’s not what I mean.” He started again. “I was jealous of Thomas not you.” He tried to explain. John paused for a second, setting the spoon down to focus.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying.” He clarified. “That nausea and anger- the feelings I felt of disgust were not because you were kissing a guy- but because you were kissing him...instead of me.” John stared hard at him- waiting for a psych! Or gotchya! To be thrown at him. Instead he got soft pink cheeks and nerves.

“How do you even know if that’s what you want?” John finally managed to ask, setting the food down and stepping closer to Alexander. He didn’t shy away. No, he held his ground and looked up at him. Was this real?

“I don’t know if it is- but I’m willing to try and figure it out.” He added offhandedly. Was that permission? Reaching out Without thinking Laurens cupped both sides of his face with his hands and leaned down to kiss Alexander. He felt him freeze up beneath him, panic and regret instantly flooding through him with each passing second. At least until Alexander slid a step closer and returned the kiss. It wasn’t demanding or lustful, just a simple, soft, sweet, yielding kiss. One that made Johns mind lose focus and completely fucking melt.

When they pulled back it was very clear Alexander felt the same way. “Well,is that something you hate?” John couldn’t help but be smug.

“Not in the slightest.” John’s hands dropped from his face, resting his arms against his shoulders as his fingers locked together behind his neck. Hesitantly, as if testing the waters, he felt Alexander place his hands on either side of his waist- stepping into the embrace. “What about Thomas?” He asked.

John groaned loudly “we liked to get together and whine about our unrequited crushes on straight men.” Now with everything in the open, he found it easier to admit. “I thought it might be easier to get over you if I had a distraction.” He explained.

“You had a crush on me?” Alexander looked amused, now it was Johns turn to be embarrassed, yet with each passing line he felt his chest getting lighter. Weight just falling off.

“We would flirt all the time!” John pointed out.

“As a joke.”

“Yeah to you, and I knew you thought it was a joke, hence the trying to get over you part.” He countered. “I never expected it to go anywhere.” He added absently before continuing. “Here I was, preparing myself for you to tell me you thought I was disgusting.” He explained, leaning his chin on the top of Alexander’s head.

“I can’t believe I thought I was being homophobic…” he breathed the words out making John pull back to look at him.

“Say what now?” He prompted him.

“I thought I was feeling uneasy and upset because I didn’t like seeing you kiss guys.” He explained lamely. “I thought it was developing some kind of homophobia.” John feels some kind of laughter bubbling up from his chest, a small snicker to start, but as the thought seems to seep into his mind, it becomes more and more hilarious. Until he’s full out laughing, leaning on a miffed Alexander.

Alex pushed his arms off his shoulders, dislodging himself to pout in the living room. John turns to grab his arm, forcing the giggles down as he presses his lips in a thin line. “No don’t walk away- I’m sorry.” He adds “it’s just…”

“Don’t say it.” Alexander warns, and John chokes a little, coughing to push his laughter away.

“I won’t.” He promises, taking a deep breath and pressing his lips into a thin line. He wouldn’t say what they were thinking. That Alexander was the jealous type.

“This is still a new experience to me.” Despite his protests he doesn’t stop hims of from falling back on John, both of them laughing together in amusement.

“But not a bad one right?”

“No, not a bad one.” Alexander agreed readily, standing up on his toes to press another rather innocent kiss on Johns lips. “As it turns out, I’m not so grossed out by you kissing guys if I’m the one you’re kissing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://shitkid.tumblr.com/post/175517614768/hutchj-artemuscain-gamingandbs
> 
> I’ll make it a real link later.  
> Based off this post.


End file.
